Strangers
by shrimproll
Summary: Takenouchi Sora never believed in true love. It was, until she met a spiky-haired guy that changed her perspectives about guys. Taiora AU with some Takari.
1. All Boys Are The Same!

_Holla! It's been a long time since I played fanfiction! The main reason is that I actually lost interest to Digimon and I actually went into Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia (dffoo) fandom right now. I don't even finish tri, nor do I interest to the new Digimon project. But I still sometimes took a look whenever I wanted._

_This idea originally is a Taichi x OC but I decided to change it into Taiora AU. The reason? I don't really know! I just want it haha! This story will be Sora's POV_

_So, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Chapter 1: All Boys Are The Same!

"Did you hear that? Sanada-san is dating another girl!"

"What?! Did he? He just broke up with his ex!"

"I hope this time he will be –"

"Let's bet for a ramen and they will break up less than two months."

The girls saw her. "… you never changed, Sora-chan."

Sora saw them, her head tilted. "What? I just said what I thought was right. They will break up in two months. Am I wrong?"

"But you did bet about similar things before and it really happened! Are you a fortune teller?"

Sora sighed. "It's so obvious. Don't you see how he treated a girl like a princess? Or should I say… slaves?"

"But things can change him!" Mina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Sora stood up. "I'm going to bathroom."

_All boys are the same!_ Sora thought as she washed her hand. She was a famous 'fortune teller', as her friends mentioned once. She can predict whenever there's a gossip about a new dating couple. How long? Will they make it? She will now and it would happen. No wonder people called her fortune teller.

And a heartless person. Mainly because she never believed in love. Some boys were trying to pursue her, but she responded it, coldly. And so, they gave up.

And Sanada-san, the one her friends talked about, was a playboy who dated some girls in a year. That was why she was really sure. It was really _obvious. _Everything can be seen easily, a playboy or a good boy.

She recalled her memories, and shook her head. _All boys are the same! _She repeated.

* * *

"I'm going to late!" Sora took her toast and wore her blazer quickly.

"I already yelled out but you didn't wake up." Her mom responded as Sora slammed the door behind. "That girl…"

She ran and can't even think anything, except she will miss the bus and will be punished. She had been late 6 times this month. Just one chance left or she will end up cleaning bathrooms.

Just as she arrived, the bus started moving. She ran faster and adjusted her speed. "WAIT!"

But the bus went away just as she arrived in front of the door. She didn't make it, and almost fell down.

_What a bad morning. _She thought.

Wait.

She felt a soft hand around her… chests?

Not believed, she rolled down her eyes. It was right. A big hand was trying to hold her… around her chests.

"Are you okay?"

She can hear a voice… and it was…

A boy…

The boy moved his hands and Sora turned around. Her face was red, like a tomato and she was about to explode. The boy, who knew what was going on, trying to explain and talking to her. "Are you okay? You were going to fall down so I –"

"PERVERT!" she slapped the boy hardly.

The boy put his hand on his cheek. He also blushed madly. "I can explain!"

"YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

"I'm really sorry! I was reflect so I tried to help you but I didn't know that I held your –"

Sora slapped the boy again before he finished, and she ran away while the boy was confused. Was he wrong? Or right?

* * *

_What a pervert!_ Sora thought as she mopped the floor. She didn't make it and she was punished to clean up the bathroom. _This is why I hate boys! How dare he touched my… _Sora blushed again and shook her head.

_All boys… are the same!_

But deep inside, she knew that it was an accident. She was sure he never wanted to do it. He just tried to help her. But she was panicked, and ended up yell out and never listened to his explanations.

Was she wrong?

Should she try to find him and apologize? And heard him?

She took a coin. If it were numbers then she should, else she shouldn't

She hoped it wasn't numbers.

And it was.

_I just had the worst morning ever_. Sora thought as she continued mopping.

* * *

_I think I'm gonna split this story into 4-5 chapters, but I'm not really sure when to update. I really need your support, haha!_

_Sora and Taichi's scene was inspired by a Japan Webtoon called 彼女たちは語らない. It was a silent love story and I really love how the author put the story even without conversations._

_The reason why Sora hated boys will be explained in the future, just in case if you are wondering._

_Just… put your review, okay? Bye!_


	2. Yes Or No?

_Thank you for visit, follow, favourite and review this story! I feel glad that some people are still interested to this story!_

_Now, here's the newest chapter, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 2: Yes Or No?

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

… _Yes?!_

Sora put her head on the table, staring at the flower she held, which had lost its petals.

This is the third flower and she kept getting 'Yes' as an answer. Did Goddess actually test her right now?

She really hoped to get 'No'.

Soon after she threw the coins which told her that she should apologize to that guy, who accidentally touched her developing areas before she slapped him and escaped, she tucked three flowers and pulled out the petals. She got 4 yes now.

So that she headed to the bathroom to wash her face and repair her crumpled auburn hair. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, she wondered, why was this happening on her? Did she ever make a mistake and get cursed? Or was this a curse send by the boys whom she had rejected, or the boys whom she always talked bad about?

Sora sighed. But how could she meet him? She didn't even know him.

But it seemed that she didn't need the answer as she walked down the street to the shuttle bus after school ended.

'_He is here_.' Sora thought.

She can barely speak as she saw him, who seemed to not notice her existence as he waited for the bus, as if he were thinking about something. So that Sora stood beside her, as she secretly glanced at him, several times.

'_He is actually good looking._' Sora thought, before she blushed and slapped her cheeks. '_What the hell am I thinking?!_'

As if hearing the sound of slapping, he turned his face, and realized that the girl who slapped him this morning, was beside him. He looked surprised, more to dejected, actually.

"You!" was his first statement. "What are you doing here?!"

Now Sora felt annoyed with his tone. It didn't seem pleasant at all. "I'm waiting for the bus." Sora said, not looking at him. _Should I really apologize?_ She thought.

"Do you know how hurt your hit is?!" he started yelling, pointing the spot Sora slapped him this morning. It was red. "I can still remember that slap! Don't you at least feel sorry and apologize to me?!"

"What?!" Sora yelped. "You are the one who make a mistake! You should apologize to me!"

"It's not my fault!" he answered.

Hearing his tone, Sora gave a glare at him. "What?!" Sora yelled out. "It is the best punishment for a pervert like you!"

"What?!" he countered.

"I know that you were planning to do _it_, right?!" Sora shrieked, raising her voice. "And even though you didn't, you are really happy because you can touch _mine_, right?!"

"What?!" the boy shrieked. "I'm not interested to your A cup size! So, why should I plan or be happy with that?!"

Sora's eyes bore, and her face looked dejected. "You… w-h-a-t?!"

"I'm not interested to your A cup size!" he repeated, his eyes had no regrets.

Sora felt heated, as if she had just boiled a water. Her cheeks got reddened and she was ready to explode soon, especially when she remembered there were people who heard them, and whispered. She can feel that they were talking about her size.

Now, the boy faced her. He really had no regrets for saying it. "What?!"

"Y… you…!"

Sora cannot hold her anger so that she hit him with her bag hardly.

"_BAKA!_"

With that she ran away, not even thinking about apologize anymore.

'_I shouldn't do it!' _Sora thought angrily. _'I shouldn't even think twice to apologize to him! He deserves nothing!'_

* * *

She woke up earlier today because she had set five alarms last night so that she won't be late anymore. She still had 45 minutes before the school started, so she decided to have a walk to school instead of waiting the shuttle bus. She can also count this as a morning marathon.

But she, unfortunately, passed the shuttle bus, again. She had tried to avoid it, but she failed. She didn't want to see who were there, but her eyes cannot fool her brain, and she glanced the shuttle bus, which was across her now.

'_He is here again…'_ Sora thought.

But this time, she didn't only see him. She also saw… a young brunette girl?

"So that you are here!" Sora can see him talking with a young brunette girl, she looked really happy as she linked her arm with that guy.

The guy didn't answer, instead he playfully ruffled her hair and he laughed. In Sora's eyes, even though she only saw them from distance, but they looked close to each other. Especially when she heard how cheerful and sweet that brunette's voice was.

Sora shrugged, and she leaved them and headed to her school.

* * *

So that he already had a girlfriend? A cute brunette girl. It was Sora's thought as she walked down the street. The school was over and her friends had offered her for an ice cream but she refused. She wanted to be alone to… think?

But why did she feel uncomfortable?

Sora blinked, and shook her head rudely, as a bookstore was in front of her eyes. '_Perhaps a bookstore can help me now.'_ Sora thought as she came inside, going to the magazine section.

The bookstore was pretty crowded at that time, remembering it was after school time and students sometimes spent their afternoon here, either reading newest manga, or like her, reading newest magazines. Sora can see people queue politely to pay their books. She shrugged, as she picked the magazine she was going to read.

"Umm... sorry? May I have that magazine?"

Sora turned her head, revealing a cute blond boy who smiled politely at her. He was pointing his finger to the basketball magazine section which was next to her. Replying him, Sora smiled back and took the magazine he asked.

"Thank you." The boy replied politely.

Sora nodded and went back to her world. She was too busy reading the fashion magazines, remembering the details of the dress she liked for her later inspiration before she breathed at the pretty dress. She had never been aware with everyone surrounding her once she came into that zone.

But her ears twitched when she heard a… familiar voice?

"Have you finished?" a voice said in a sweet tone. "I have finished my things. Can we grab an ice cream now?"

Sora stopped reading. She knew this voice. So that, she turned her head to the boy next to her, the blond boy she helped before. It revealed two teenagers, a blond boy and brunette girl with her short hair and red clip on her hair. The girl linked her arm with his arm shyly, as if telling everyone that he was hers. Happy smiles written all over their faces.

Sora blinked several times, and put the magazine she read.

_Wait. She was…_

Sora saw the blond boy brushed her hair playfully, yet fondly, making the girl giggle. "Wait a sec, I'm going to pay firs –"

"You…!" Sora started blatantly, pointing her finger to the brunette girl. "You are that spiky-haired guy's girlfriend!"

What Sora saw was unbelievable. She just saw this brunette girl with that guy in the shuttle bus this morning, linking her arm with his. Now, Sora saw her again with another guy and did the same thing, only a small different was that, this one seemed to be in the same age as her. What was going on with _her_?! Did she date two guys in the same time?

Meanwhile, the blond boy never finished his statement, and the teenage couple turned their head to see Sora. Both gave a confusing look, while the boy exchanged a look with the brunette girl beside him, and then to Sora, and then to her, again.

"Did you go with Daisuke-kun without telling me?" the blond boy asked, tilting his head.

"What?" the girl answered, explaining. "No! I will never do it!"

As if believed with her answer, they exchanged a look again, before finally, the brunette girl came closer to Sora. Thinking that Sora should, at least, speak something. "Umm… sorry?" she asked politely. "But, what do you mean by that? Have we met before?"

Sora looked confused. "You were… with a spiky-haired guy in the shuttle, right? You must be his girlfriend! I saw you linked your arm with him!"

"I linked my arm with a spiky-haired guy?" she repeated, blinking.

She rolled her eyes, and when she realized, she stared at Sora. Her red-crimson eyes widened.

"Do you mean this morning?"

Now it was Sora's turn to blink confusingly, before finally.

The brunette girl cannot help laughing hardly, and the blond boy joined soon.

Now, Sora was dumbfounded.

* * *

_There are two parts I like in this chapter: first, when Taichi told Sora's A cup size, and when Sora blatantly mentioned Taichi's girlfriend (which I'm pretty sure you know who she is actually). Poor Taichi, he was slapped and now hit by Sora's bag. What will he get next? I really hope they will make it up soon._

_There will also be Mimi, Miyako and Yamato in future chapters. Daisuke will only be mentioned but who knows? I can change my mind. You will just need to wait._

_Can't promise when I'm going to upload the next chapter. But, thank you for visiting this story. Put your review, have a nice day!_


End file.
